Campus Life
by BEthegreat
Summary: Zack and Cody go away to University! Will they meet someone they are close to while they are there?
1. Oh my gosh! It's you!

Zack and Cody go away to University! But will they meet someone they are close to?

Zack and Cody - 17

Maddie and London - 20

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and it's characters are (c) To Disney.

Zack's POV:

"Zack I think our rooms are this way!"

We're in Princeton University looking for our rooms. I know right? I got into University! So cool. So Cody and I chose the same one so we could get around together and wouldn't have to be alone. It was depressing though because I couldn't get into Harvard to be with Maddie. Oh well. What more can you do?

"Zack what are you doing?" Cody brakes me away from my thoughts. "Are you just going to stare at the wall, or are you going to find your room?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I tell him and start to focus on the door numbers. Mine is 2040 and we're at 2028. Almost there.

"Hey Cody." I say. "What's your room number again?"

"2030 why?"

"Cuz it's right there." I point and he has to walk backwards because he missed it. Hah.

"Oh okay sweet." He unlocks it and stares inside. It's not much, just some tiny room with a bed, desk, tv, and dresser.

"Do you need help finding yours?" He asks me and I laugh. "It's only like ten doors down from yours. I think I can manage."

"Alright well I'll stop by yours to see how you're doing okay?"

I smile. "Sure see ya."

I head down the hallway and unlock the door with the keycard. To my surprise there's some blonde haired girl in there on her laptop. Well they must know me well enough to put a hot girl as my roommate.

"Um may I help you?" She questions as I toss my bag on the floor.

"This is my room." I tell her and she shakes her head no. "I'm not supposed to have a roommate. There's only one bed."

I look and sure enough there is only one bed. Oh well. I don't mind sharing. I smirk. "Well I don't mind sharing."

She rolls her eyes and sticks her hand out. "Let's see your sheet." I hand it to her and she smiles. "You're a first year aren't you?" I nod. "So?"

She points to a section on the paper. "That's not your room number silly, it's your class number." She points to another paragraph on the paper. "This is your room number." I look and it's 2042. I was only off by two. Not bad.

"Oh. Well thanks." I say, feeling a little embarrassed. To lower the embarrassment I comment, "I was close."

She chuckles. "True enough."

I glance out into the hall and to my luck my room is next door. "Looks like we're next door neighbours."

She smiles. "I guess we are."

"Anyway I guess I'll go then." I say. "See you later I guess."

"Yup bye." She replies and I shut the door.

After I finish putting all my clothes away in the dresser and all my other stuff wherever they would fit, I lay down on my back on the bed. I never realized how small dorm rooms are.

I'm really tired too. It's been such a long day. Tons of car rides and stress.

I must go and talk to that girl again. I know it's too early to tell but she seems perfect.

I open my door and step out into the hall. I hear a bunch of yelling/giggling and I curiously watch the two people down the hall. To my shock it's that girl and she's with some guy that's got her pressed against him. The sight makes me jealous and I try to not watch them but I just can't.

"Vince, let go!" She giggles and squirms to try to get out of his grasp.

He smirks and begins to tickle her. She let's out a screech and let's herself fall to the floor as a last resort.

"Whoa." He laughs and helps her up. "Sorry."

She grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him toward me. "C'mon."

Both of our eyes meet and she recognizes me almost immediately. "Hey!"

Feeling a little awkward with Vince's presence I reply anyway. "Hi."

"Were we being too loud?" She asks.

"A bit." I admit and she rolls her eyes. "Sorry. It was totally his fault." She edges toward Vince and he laughs. "You were the one who was screaming."

His eyes meet mine and he whispers to Maddie but I can still hear it. "You know him or something?"

"Yeah. He has his dorm next to mine." She whispers back.

"But he's so tiny."

"Shh!"

She turns to me. "Sorry. Vince is being Vince." She smiles. "I'm Maddie by the way."

My eyes go wide and I automatically freak out. There is no way this is the Maddie I'm thinking about!

"What's your last name?" I ask her.

"Fitzpatrick."

I feel my heart stop beating and my lungs stop breathing. No. Way.

"And you are?"

I go into complete panic mode and do what every other normal person would do during a panic attack. Run.

"Wait!" I hear her call out but I ignore her and run to Cody's room.

I bang on Cody's door until he opens it. "What's wrong?"

I shove past him and lock the door before Maddie could follow me.

"Dude you'll never guess what!" I exclaim in his face.

"What is it?"

"Oh my gosh!" I'm still trying to get my brain focused again. It's half excited, half panicked.

"What?" He grabs my shoulders in attempt to calm me down.

I take a deep breath. "I just talked to Maddie."

He stares at me. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?" I demand to know. "I thought Maddie went to Harvard but I guess she didn't because she's here!"

"Maddie's here?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time!" A grin makes it to my face. "Know what makes it even better? Her dorm is right next to mine!"

"You know what? This is crazy. Take me to her."

"No!" I stop him in his tracks.

He studies me curiously. "Why not?"

"Because." I start and don't finish. I open up the door. "Don't move." I shut it and run back over to Maddie and Vince, who are both watching me with question.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah don't worry." I say. "So Maddie, weren't you supposed to go to Harvard?"

She gives me a weird look but answers anyway. "Well yeah but I applied too late and they were already full so I went here. Why?"

"Who are you?" Vince buts in, obviously concerned for Maddie's sake. What is he, her boyfriend? I sure hope not.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend or something?" I spit. Oops...

He looks a little taken aback. "Well no but you're asking her really stalkerish questions."

I breathe a little breath of relief. Thank goodness she isn't dating him.

"Oh it's just a simple question. No harm done." I reply. Maddie smiles at me. "He's right though, who are you? You never told me your name."

I go into panic mode again but think of a different method then running away.

"You have to guess."

She giggles. Gosh I missed her. "I honestly have no idea who you are." She tells me. "The only thing that I know is that you're a first year."

Way to rub it in a second time.

I decide to creep her out again. "So I heard to you used to work at a hotel right?"

"Uh yeah." I can tell I'm freaking her out.

"The Tipton right?"

"Okay seriously who are you!" She exclaims. I continue though. "You worked as a candy counter girl correct?"

She grabs Vince's hand. "Who are you!"

"You were best friends with London Tipton and had a not-so-secret crush on Zack." I bite back my smile. I see her cheeks becoming redder. "I did not have a crush on Zack."

"Aw how cute Maddie." Vince teases her and she nudges him back hard. "Shut up Vince."

I grin at her, watching her think of something to say. "I seriously did not have a crush on Zack. He had a crush on me."

"But you didn't feel the same way?"

She's blushing more and more as I keep pestering her. "I didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Aw Maddie you're blushing." Vince laughs and Maddie hides her face in her hands. "Shut up!"

"But you are!"

"No I'm not!"

I laugh at her reactions. It's hilarious. "Why didn't you two go out?"

She glares at me. "Enough Zack questions. I don't even like him okay?"

I quit the teasing. She's obviously had enough. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine. I think I'm gunna go to bed." She heads back to her room. "Night." She shuts the door and Vince turns to me, laughing his head off. "Holy crap that was good! I haven't ever been able to tease her like that. Did you see how red her face was? Haha it was great!"

I smile, loving the praise.

"Where did you learn all of that info about her though?" He wonders. "I mean, I've known her for two years and she's never mentioned anything about her past like that."

"I have my sources." I smile evily and Vince chuckles. "You gotta tell me tomorrow. I want to know more about Maddie to tease her." He gives me a pat on the back. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow." He walks away and leaves me alone. I guess would be a perfect time to tell Maddie who I really am.

**So how is it so far? Hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be posted in February :)**


	2. Who are you?

**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long. Also sorry that it's pretty short. The next chapter is going to be quite eventful so it needed it's chapter. Hope you like this one! Next chapter will be coming out next week I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It motivates me :)**

Zack's POV:

I knock on her door and no one answers. I know she isn't in bed. There's no way. It's not even seven yet. I knock over and over and over and I hear a yell from the room. "What?"

"Maddie it's me. Open the door."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll tell you who I am!"

The door opens and she yanks me by the arm, pulling me inside the room. "Good you better tell me who you are!"

Holy she's mad. Crap.

I swallow hard and sit on her bed. "Well let's just say, you do know me."

"Cut with the crap. What's your name?" She studies me really hard and I laugh nervously before giving up. "Fine. I'm Zack."

"I'm not kidding. Who are you?"

"I'm Zack! I swear!"

She rolls her eyes. Oh yeah real mature."

"Okay ask me anything about your life, or your friends."

She thinks for a minute before answering. "Alright, How old was I when I first started working at the Tipton?"

"15." I answer and she looks a little disgusted.

"Who did I meet first? London or Zack and Cody?"

"London."

She gets frusterated but asks another question. "How much of an age difference is there for Zack and I?"

"3 and a half years."

"What floor did I live on at the Tipton?"

"You didn't live at the Tipton. You lived in an apartment with your mom and dad who were always constantly fighting, and your annoying brother Liam, who you call booger. My mom was more of a mom to you then your real one, you've always been the greatest singer, you used to babysit Cody and I when our mom was doing her show. She sang in the lounge every night by the way." I take another breath to continue but she stops me and stares into my eyes. "Zack? Is that really you?"

"It sure is." I smile and think of one more word. "Sweet Thang."

The smile on her face grows wider and wider as she crushes me into a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you!"

She looks me over and I can feel my whole body start to get warm.

"It just doesn't look like you. I mean, you're taller then me now." She laughs and I join her.

"And I'm hotter then ever." I wink which makes her chuckle and roll her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Where's Cody?"

"He's down this hall."

"Oh good." She smiles. "We've all managed to get into university with each other. Although, it's weird how you made it."

"I was motivated."

She smiles sweetly at me again. "Well good."

We just stop and continuously stare into each other's eyes, not worrying about anything else. I could swear that Maddie's face was getting closer to mine but it's too late to tell now.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Maddie and I both jump and turn our heads to the closed door.

"I'll get it." Maddie volunteers and I just stand there, watching her.

I feel disappointment grow inside me as I stare at the guest at the door. It's some light brown haired guy that stands about six foot. "Hey Maddie!" He pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the cheek. I try not to scowl.

"Hey Jared! Whatcha up to?" Jealousy grows in the pit of my stomach as I watch her face light up.

"Not much. Just wanted to stop by." He looks at me and greets me. "Hey."

"Hi." I say, trying to not let my annoyance of his presence show.

"Jared this is Zack, my friend from Boston." Maddie tells him and he starts to smile. "Oh that's right. The Zack you always talk about."

Her eyes grow wide with shock and she hits him breifly, causing him to correct himself. "Uh, the Zack you've mentioned once."

I get a little interested and want the conversation to continue, however, I know that Maddie wants it to end. I wonder why she's been acting weird on the topic of me. It's not like she likes me or anything.

"Anyway." She starts. "Are they hosting any sort of party tonight or something?"

"Um." He thinks for a minute. "I think so. Rick said it was at nine tonight." He laughs. "He's hosting it."

"Oh my gosh, this should be special." She rolls her eyes and faces me. "The last party he hosted, twelve people got arrested, four of which were charged from having weed, and twenty-six people passed out."

I get a little worried for not my sake but for Maddie's.

"Are you gunna go Zack?" She asks.

"If you are."

"Well why not." She smiles and turns to Jared. "We'll be there." He smiles back. "Great! See you at nine then!" He turns and walks down the hall.

I can't help but ask. "Are you and Jared going out or something?"

"No of course not silly." She giggles and pokes me in the chest. "We're just good friends. Like you and I are."

Yeah. Just friends...


	3. Party Hard

**Slight themes of sex, drugs, violence, and alcohol are refrenced in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy!**

We're at the party and I'm by myself right now. Maddie and I split up a long time ago and I'm really hoping she's okay.

_She's fine. _I have to keep telling myself. She knows most of the people here anyway. I just have to let her have her fun time and go find someone I either know or am going to chat with for the night. I wonder where Cody is...

I bump into a ton of people, accidently spilling their drinks. Luckily most of them are too drunk to notice.

A mini bar shows up in the distance. Great! I walk over and order a shot of vodca. I take the shot, sort of enjoying the burn it's giving my throat. Once I recover, I spot Jared with some other guy who is twice the size of him, just pure muscle, and has the darkest of dark hair.

I watch curiously and I see the mystery guy hand something to Jared. He plops it into a martini glass and I watch it dissolve almost immediately. A nervous feeling in my stomach builds but I just don't know why.

I follow Jared with my eyes as the other guy disappears. I start to feel sick when I see Jared walk over to Maddie and hand her the glass.

NO! I run as fast as I can, screaming Maddie's name. She doesn't hear me and takes a sip of the drink. I run faster and finally make it to the couch she's sitting on. I whack my hand against the glass she's holding and it goes flying and smashes on the floor.

"Zack!" She exclaims in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me." I grab her arm and try to pull her up but Jared stops me. "Why? The party is just starting."

I glare at him and successfully get Maddie to stand up. "We don't need you."

"Hey guys!"

Vince comes over with a beer in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Maddie and I were just heading home." I tell them and pull Maddie with me. She resists though. "Why? We're having fun."

"Yeah, we're having fun." Jared repeats and smiles at me. Oh don't you give me that crap you idiot.

He turns to Maddie and smiles sweetly. "I'll get you another drink."

"No!" I interrupt and get weird looks from both Jared and Maddie.

"I'll get you one instead okay?" I announce and leave the group. There is NO way I'm letting Jared drug her. I don't know what he put in that drink and I don't even want to know. All I know is, is that it would have caused huge issues.

"One strawberry martini please." I ask the bartender. He nods and gets ahead with making it. Out of nowhere, I feel someone pull me backwards by the neck. I get face to face with some pretty redhead. "Hey."

"Um hi."

"Want to dance?"

I hesitate and try to see Maddie but the redhead pulls me against her. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She leads me to the dancefloor. "Just one song okay?"

"Alright."

We dance for the one song and I can't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry but I really need to get home."

A saddened look appears on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. Thanks for the dance though."

I run faster then fast over to the group and just like I thought, Jared and Maddie are both gone. I grab Vince by the shoulders in complete panic. "Where's Maddie!"

"She went with Jared to get a drink because you took so long." He says and I freak out even more. "Where did they go!"

"Over there." He points to a small little room. Of course. "Thanks man!" I run over and sure enough both of them are sitting there, talking, with smiles on their faces.

I feel like someone stabbed me with a knife as I see that the glass in Maddie's hand is almost empty. Oh no. I'm too late.

Maddie finishes the last bit of liquid in her glass and places it on the table. She stares into space and I can just barely hear her.

"Jared, my head hurts." She grabs the sides of her head and takes a few deep breaths.

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks then." He responds and she gives him a look. "But I haven't had many at all."

"Well maybe you're one of those people that get hit after one drink." He suggests and Maddie just shrugs.

She hisses through her teeth and looks at Jared with a worried expression. "It hurts so bad."

Jared stands up and helps Maddie get up. "Let's get you some pills."

Maddie tries to stand up but collapses onto the table. Jared supports her and holds her against him. "Whoa, you okay?"

"I don't know." She replies and I can tell that Jared's holding her up completely. She isn't using any strength whatsoever. "I can't feel my feet."

Jared and I both watch her try to keep her feet steady on the floor. It's nearly impossible so they both sit back down. I flinch and almost walk towards them. Good thing I stop myself.

"You know I love you right?" Jared asks Maddie and she looks a little out of it. "Yes." Jared leans toward her and tries to kiss her. Maddie hesitates and pulls back.

"No no, it's okay." He breathes. "Come here." He leans in and starts kissing her. To my horror, Maddie starts to kiss him back. Jared slowly slides Maddie onto her back and she lets out a little whimper which turns me on a little, not gunna lie.

My eyes go wide as I just stand there paralyzed. What's Jared doing? Is he taking advantage of Maddie?

"Mmmm." I hear Maddie breathe. "Jared."

As soon as I see Jared's hand rub in between Maddie's legs and go up her shirt, I can't take it anymore. I know she's in trouble.

"Maddie!" I screech out. I get her attention. She stops and looks at me. Jared smirks and before I know it, I feel a big blow to the back of my head. I fall to the floor and my vision gets blurred. "Maddie! Get away from him!" I cry out for the last time before the world goes black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It's the only way to let me know what you like and didn't like about this chapter. Thanks to those of you that did review :)**

**I'll probably be updating again in the first week of March.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

I slowly open my eyes and look around. I'm in my dorm room, laying on my bed. I feel a pain in the back of my head and I try to touch it but a voice stops me. "Wait."

It's Maddie!

"Maddie!" I cry out in complete joy. She looks at me with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright? Jared said you slipped and smashed your head off the bar counter last night."

I get really angry from the mention of Jared's name. "He's a freaking liar! One of his so called "buddies" smashed me on the back of the head with something!"

"Why would he let that happen?"

"Because I found out that he drugged you and he didn't want me to tell you!" I let out, like it's the most obvious thing ever. She doesn't seem to believe me. Not like that's a shock.

"Drug me? Jared wouldn't do that. We're good friends." She states and I shake my head. "I'm dead serious Maddie. He put something in your drink that made you vulnerable."

"I think that blow to your head is affecting your memory." She smiles sweetly and hands me a glass of water and two pills. "Take these and it should help."

I swallow the pills with complete frustration. Why won't she believe me? I sigh to myself. It's not like I can prove it or anything. There's no evidence.

I just hope that Jared didn't rape Maddie or anything. She seems fine but still...

"But what if he raped you or something?" I worry and she rests the palm of her hand on top of mine. "It'd be fine."

"How would you be fine?" I question. "You'd be pregnant."

She rubs her hand over mine. She watches it for a moment but then looks me in the eye. "You know I'm on the pill right?"

Ohhhhh well that makes sense. "Oh I see."

She swallows and talks quietly. "You do know how Vince and I met right?"

I shake my head no.

"Well it was my first year here and I didn't know anyone." She says and continues on. "The university was hosting a little party so I went. Of course I knew nobody so I just kept walking around the party. This one guy was hitting on me the whole time." She pauses and shudders. "He was very scary."

"What did he look like?"

"He was very tall, dark, creepy looking. I didn't know that he was a potential date rape commiter but I soon found out."

"What happened?"

"Well he said hi and was very nice to me. He offered to get me a drink so I accepted and he came back with a sprite with some sort of vodca in it. It tasted and looked fine so I drank to the whole thing. I got really dizzy soon after and could barely see anything. The guy yanked me by the arm and lead me to this hallway that was barely in sight. I knew I was in trouble. I knew he was going to rape and possibly kill me. So I screamed my lungs out."

"Did anyone hear you?"

She smiles. "Vince did and he helped me. He brought me back to his dorm, where he took care of me until the drug wore off."

My eyes grow wide as I fully digest her story. That is just insane and I want to beat the crap out of that guy that hurt her.

"So that why Vince and I are so close, and also why I've been on the pill since then." She shrugs her shoulders.

My eyes almost fall out of my head as I realize something else. The creepy guy Maddie explained looked just like the guy Jared was talking to last night at the party! The guy who gave Jared the drug to drug Maddie with!

"Hey Maddie."

"Yeah?"

"What was that creepy guy's name?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. He never said."

"Alright."

It looks like I have some questions to ask dear old Jared.

Maddie left a little while ago and my head still hurts but I need to find Jared right now.

I'm walking down the hallway to Vince's room to ask him where Jared's room is. People keep staring at me because of the big wrap of gauze that's around my head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Vince opens his door. "Hey Zack. What's up?"

"Hey. Um I have a few questions for you." I tell him and he stares at me head. "Wow. You must have gotten pretty drunk last night to smash your head off something that badly."

"I didn't smash my head. It was Jared's stupid friends that hit me in the back of my head." I lower my eyes at the thought.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "I only heard it from Maddie."

"That's alright. Anyway. Remember when you saved Maddie from being raped by that tall creepy guy? Well I was-"

"How did you find out about that?" He asks, interrupting me.

"Maddie told me."

"Oh, because she told me that she would never mention it again, that's all." He shrugs. "But anyway, what's your question?"

"I was wondering if you knew the guy that tried to rape her."

"I do. Like I don't _know_ him. I just know his name."

Good this is getting somewhere!

"What is it?" I ask.

"Owen Montgomery. He's been banned from here though."

Banned? There's no way. I saw him at the party last night. Maybe I've got the wrong guy...

"But I swore I saw him last night at the party. He gave Jared a drug, probably a roofie, and put it in Maddie's drink." I explain and Vince looks at me in thought. "Well I wouldn't doubt he'd be here. He's been here four times this year. No one catches him though so..." He trails off and I think for a minute.

So Jared is friends with Owen? Why would Jared go against Maddie like that? Aren't they 'good friends'?" This honestly has me worried. Maddie's in huge trouble.

"Is Jared good friends with Owen do you know?" I question Vince and he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Probably not. Jared's too much of a pushover to do anything like that. Besides, he's been Maddie's good friend for years."

I rub my head gently. This is hurting my head. I just need to talk to Jared right now.

"Alright thanks. I need to go talk to Jared." I tell Vince. "Oh and do you know his room number by any chance?"

"3121."

I get up to Jared's floor and knock on his door. He answers with a smile on his face which makes me glare at him even more. "Hey! Zack isn't it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him rudely.

Obviously he doesn't hear the annoyance in my voice and continues to be all friendly. It makes me sick.

"Sure, come in."

I help myself to a chair in his room and he lays down on his bed. "So what do you need?"

"I need to know a few things." I study him closely. "I-"

He interrupts me. "That bump on your head looks so painful." He winces as he stares at it. "Maybe you should watch how much you drink since you're only a first year."

I glare at him but don't comment on that. It's not worth it. "Anyway, do you know a guy by the name of Owen Montgomery?"

"Yeah. Everyone does. He got banned from here from commiting date rape." He says. "I didn't know him personally though."

Lier.

"What drugs have you taken or used?"

He looks a little taken aback from that question. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's just a question."

"I only tried weed once. Why? What have you taken?" He asks. I smile. "None."

"Okay.."

I smile at him, trying to be as over-friendly as he is. "Do you like Maddie? Like more then a friend?"

He laughs. "Why, are you jealous or something?"

Not anymore douche bag.

"No, it's just you seem very attracted to her."

"Well we're like best friends. It doesn't mean that I like her as a potential girlfriend or anything." He tells me and I pretend to look interested. "So you've never thought about dating her?"

"Sure I have. I'm sure Vince has too." He replies and I smirk on the inside. Trying to switch the attention off yourself.

"If she did ask you out, would you accept?"

He looks a little surprised and somewhat excited. Hmm...

"She's going to?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just using it as an example that's all." I smile and go back to my thoughts.

Well it seems like Jared has a secret crush on Maddie. Interesting.

"Would you accept?" I wonder and he goes back to his normal attitude. "Sure."

"Alright." I think of another question to get us on the subject about parties. "Has Maddie ever gotten drunk at a party?"

"Nope never." He replies and I study him carefully. "Never?"

He shakes his head. "Never. She hates drunks."

Well that makes things interesting.

With a good idea of what's going on in my head, I decide to leave. "Well it was nice talking to you but I gotta go."

"Alright. See you around."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It keeps me motivated! Trust me though, there's quite the events coming up!**


	5. Guilty?

I toss and turn ten times that night. I want to find out what's going on for real. I know Jared can't be trusted and I just want Maddie to understand that. Yet she goes out for a walk tonight with him. It's so frustrating...

Something clicks in my mind and I hop out of bed, throwing a sweatshirt on. Cody!

XXXX

"So that's what's going on!" I finish explaining.

"Zack." He looks at me seriously. "Maddie's right. That bump is really getting to you. If Jared has been her friend for years, there's nothing to worry about. He can be trusted."

"No he can't!" I exclaim. "I saw him slip a roofie into that drink! I saw him do it! I saw him chatting with Owen! I saw everything!"

"I was at that party and I didn't see anything." He tells me and I grab him tightly by the shoulders. "You were THERE? Why didn't you come over?"

"I couldn't find you guys. I was talking to a guy named Vince and then he had to go so I went and chatted with random people." He says.

"Oh my gosh Cody! Vince is the one who saved Maddie from being raped."

He starts to freak out. "Maddie was RAPED!"

"She wasn't raped. She was _going _to be raped. But Vince saved her. Dude." I slap my hand on my face. "You totally could have followed Vince and then you would have been there with us."

"Well I didn't want to come off as creepy..."

I laugh a little. I see his point. "I see your point."

"So is there going to be another party in order to prove Jared's attempt at date rape?" He wonders and I snap my fingers. That's it!

"I got it! Why don't we ask Rick to host another party?"

He gives me a confused look. "Who's Rick?"

"Some guy who hosted the last party."

He smiles. "Alright. I'll go along with your little plan."

I rest my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man."

I get back into bed and I honestly can't sleep anymore. I've been tossing and turning for the past hour. I sit up and reach to turn on my lamp. This is rediculous. I gotta text Maddie something.

Hey you still awake?

Hopefully she is. I need to ask her if she can ask Rick to host another party.

My eyes slowly start to close but open again as I feel my phone vibrating on my pillow. It's Maddie.

Yes I am. What's the matter?

I was hoping that you could convince Rick into hosting another party.

Gosh I really hope she will.

Uh sure. Convincing him won't be too hard. He loves parties. I'll be with you the whole time so you don't get completely smashed like last time.

I do a half smile. I won't even correct her this time.

I promise. I'm so sorry by the way. I know how you hate drunks.

I send it and I get a little excited. Maddie will be with me the whole time! A perfect way of keeping her safe with me!

It's alright. I know that's it's your first university party. Haha. I got a little excited from my first party too :P

She got drunk! But I thought Jared said she never did...

Wait you got drunk? I thought you never did.

I didn't get drunk. I just felt it coming and got Vince to take me home.

Ohhhh okay.

I get under the covers and sigh to myself. Why can't this be a drama free university? I just want Maddie to be safe...and to be with me.

XXXX

"Zack." Maddie laughs. "What's wrong? You look nervous and anxious. You gotta relax."

I can't help it. I keep turning my head around and around, searching for Owen.

"Hey Maddie!" Jared greets cheerfully and pulls her into a hug, which she returns. I scowl.

"Keeping an eye on this little one this time?" He chuckles and I have to keep my cool. "Shut up."

He ignores me and sits on the arm of the couch closest to Maddie. "What have you two been up to?"

"Just sitting." Maddie replies and takes a sip of her drink, which may I add, is drug free.

"Zack!"

I turn my head and get excited. Cody's here!

"Cody!" Maddie sets her drink down and gets up to capture Cody in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you again!"

He grins. "I know! It's been so long!" He laughs. "I actually found you guys this time."

I chuckle and smirk at Jared. He's out numbered now so if he tries anything he's screwed.

He smiles at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Just loving the red mustache you've got." I lie and he laughs and wipes it off. "Very funny."

Suddenly his phone rings and I get anxious again. Oh crap.

"Excuse me for a second." He walks away from the group to deal with his phone call. I know it's Owen.

"Hey Zack." Maddie says to me and shows me her empty glass. "I'm gunna go get another drink and you gotta come with me okay?"

"Sure thing."

We get back with another drug free drink and Jared is back and is chatting with Cody. Vince is here too.

"Hey you two." He says.

"This is a nice little group." Jared comments and everyone smiles, even me. It is a nice little group. Well, if Jared left.

I sit down on the couch and a whole pile of pills fall out and onto the floor. What the heck!

I stand up franticly but everyone's eyes are now on me.

"Why do you have a bunch of pills in your pocket?" Maddie asks me. I wave my hands in the air, trying to calm down. "I don't know! These aren't mine! I don't even know what they are!"

I grab one and try to read it but all it has are a bunch of random numbers on them. Vince picks one up and studies it. He nods. "Yup. Just what I thought. Rohypnol."

"What?" I question and he looks at me with a serious expression. "A date rape drug."

My eyes go wide. "What! How'd these get in my pocket! I swear they aren't mine!"

Cody looks at me with a saddened expression on his face and doesn't say a word. I frown back at him. I really have no idea why or how these got in my pocket! I don't and haven't ever used a drug before.

Vince looks at me. "Not cool."

"Vince!" I try but he leaves.

Maddie stares at me but I can see her eyes going crazy.

"Maddie...? Are you okay?" I ask with concern. She puts her hands to her head. "I don't know. I can barely see straight."

She lets out a random shriek sound and grabs hold of Jared for support. He turns and glares at me. "Don't tell me you went and drugged her."

Oh my gosh. I didn't did I? I mean, I had no idea these were in my pocket! I had no idea what they were or how they got there! I couldn't have drugged her. Could I?

Jared grabs Maddie by the arm. "We're going now alright?"

"Maddie wait." I grab her hand and look at her right in the eye. "I swear I didn't do it."

Her eyes fill with tears. "I can't believe you would do that to me Zack. I thought we were friends." She turns to Jared. "I need to throw this up."

"It won't help. I'm sorry." He leads her to the door and I feel like dying as I watch Maddie trip over and over.

I face Cody with tears in my eyes. "I didn't do it Codes. I promise I didn't."

He looks at the ground with a straight face. "I don't know if I can believe you."

"Cody. We're twins." I grab onto his arm. "You can't just abandon me in my time of need."

He shakes his head. "You drugged our friend and tried to blame it on Jared. I just-I just can't believe you. You had them in your pocket Zack. There's no other explanation." He looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry bro." With that, he turns and leaves me alone.

I sigh and collapse on the couch. What's going on? These aren't mine. There's no way they are. And nobody believes me! And now apparently Maddie's been drugged by them. But how? The bartender made her drinks. I didn't even touch them! Would I even think about drugging Maddie? No! I love her too much to ever do that to her!

I kick the wrapper on the floor but stop as something catches my eye. I pick it up and read the label.

56OM3435

I sigh and stuff it in my pocket. I need to go to bed.

XXXX

AN: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Oh no he didn't!

Hey! Alright so here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Just a note that it gets a tad graphic. Not much but still. I just want to warn you :3

Enjoy!

XXXX

No one has spoken to me since the incident. Not even my brother. I've just sat in my room by myself and watched tv for five hours straight.

I really want to go and visit Maddie to see how she is but I figure that she'd just hate me even more.

I researched more about GHB and what it does and just like Vince was saying, that's exactly what Maddie was drugged with. She acted just like it said she would have.

I run my fingers through my hair in frusteration. Those drugs were not mine. Someone must have framed me. It couldn't have been Jared could it? He left for that phone call...

XXXX

_The next day..._

I MUST talk to Maddie and explain what happened. I've given her a day to cool off and relax and I just also need to see if she's okay.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

She opens the door and we lock eyes. She frowns and tried to shut the door on me but I stop her. "Just wait a minute."

"Why should I wait? Are you waiting to inject something into me?" She asks sarcastically.

"Maddie!" I exclaim. "They weren't mine!"

"Then why were they in your pocket huh?"

"I don't know! Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell you!"

"Whatever Zack." She says and shuts the door in my face.

I let out a deep breath and turn around. I bang right into Jared. Oh just great.

"Whoa sorry about that." He says to me. He leans against the wall beside Maddie's door. "Tough luck eh?"

"What?"

"Maddie isn't believing you?" He rephraises and I shake my head no.

"Don't tell anyone but I believe you." He says and I can feel my face light up. "You do?"

He gives me a smile. "Sure. There's no way someone like you would commit such a thing. You're too naiive."

I would give him a dirty look for mocking me but I can't. He's the only one who believes me. I give him a smile, the first and probably the only smile ever. "Thanks."

He smiles back. "No problem." He knocks on Maddie's door. "Mads? You here?"

"Yeah. Come in." I hear her from inside the room.

"Later." He says and goes inside.

I sigh to myself, feeling defeated. Even though Jared supports me, it still doesn't make me feel any better about Maddie. So far, I'm loosing her to Jared.

XXXX

_Later that night..._

I stand in front of the mirror and take a look at my wound on the back of my head. They hit me hard with whatever it was they used. It's deep.

I wrap it back up with a new roll of gauze. Time for bed I guess.

XXXX

_I walk down the mall, eating my icecream and spot Maddie and Jared holding hands. What is this?_

_"Hey Zack." She greets me. "Meet Jared, my fianceé." _

_NOOOO!_

I shoot awake with cold sweat all over my body. This has to stop. I can't let Maddie marry that loser! He's the guilty one! I'm not! I would never drug her! Ever in my life!

I need to get out of this room. I've been in it for days and I need a breath of fresh air.

I grab my jacket and head outside for a walk.

Being outside feels great, let me tell you. The streets are dark but the air is refreshing and that's what I need.

My ears must be playing tricks on me. I hear voices. I spot two dark figures in an alleyway and I quietly groan to myself. This is not what I need right now.

I lean against the brick wall and listen to them.

"Do you have it or not?"

"I do but I-"

"I don't care! I need it right now!"

I move my head closer to the end of the wall and manage to peek at the two figures speaking. My eyes widen and my breathing hitches. It's Jared and Owen. Just like I thought.

"I got Maddie out of it at that first party but that stupid kid caused such a fuss and I was forced to stop. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been good." Jared says and I question. He means me right?

"Well let me finish him then. Here." Owen hands him a baggie and something clicks in my brain. That's the same baggie that was in my pocket! Jared framed me!

"If there are no more parties, invite her out to dinner or something and slip it." He grabs onto Jared tightly. "I need the tape by Friday."

Friday? What tape? I get worried as I realize that Maddie is in danger.

"What the..?"

I freeze and want to just fall into a hole and disappear. This is NOT good.

"Who the hell are you?" Owen demands to know.

"He's that stupid kid that screws around with everything." Jared says and I gulp. Not the greatest way to explain me...

They both walk up to me and Owen shoves me against the wall. "So you're the one." I wince as he raises his fist. He stops and I give him a questioning look.

He laughs and I wonder. "What?"

"Looks like Jey did a great job with the hammer." He laughs and Jared grins. "Mhm."

A hammer? Holy crap. No wonder the cut is so deep.

"What do you want taped?" I ask and Owen shakes his head. "You know too much now, don't you?"

"Why are you hurting Maddie?" I demand to know. I turn to Jared. "She trusts you! And now you're just stabbing her right in the back!" I clentch my fists with rage. "When she finds out about this-" I get cut off by a blow right in the face. My head digs into the brick and I wince with pain.

Owen punches me in the face again and throws me to the ground. I protect my head as much as I can from Owen's hard kicks.

"Wait." I hear Jared's voice and I look up at him. He gives me a half smile. "I'm sorry Zack. You're a good kid and all. It's just that-" He stops and looks at Owen. "You know too much."

I continuously feel kicks everywhere, mostly near my head. The pain is getting unbearable and I want to just get it over with. They're gunna beat me until I can barely move. I just know it.

"Hello?"

The kicking stops and I look up at them both.

"Who is this?"

All three of us look around the alley, looking for someone watching.

"Hellooo?"

Finally there's a ring sound and it sounds like someone hung up. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. Apparently I called Maddie and it went on speaker phone.

Owen and Jared glare at me and look like they want to kill me. "You son of a-"

"Guys wait!" I cry out but they don't listen. They kick me harder then ever. I try to move but the pin me against the wall. Each kick feels like a gun shot and I just want it to end now. I squeeze my eyes in pain and expect this to be my last breath but the blows stop when a blast of thunder is heard.

"He's gunna die anyway." I hear Jared say. I hear Owen mutter. "Fine." I then feel the hardest kick of all in my lower back and my breath stiffens. I feel a drop of rain on my face and I try to stand up but I can't. I'm stuck lying here in complete pain.

I decide to phone Maddie and tell her something before my life's over. I'm in too much pain to text. I weakly knock my phone out of my pocket and onto the ground. I manage to press 1. Luckily she's on speed dial. I put it on speaker phone and she answers. "Hello?"

"Maddie, it's me Zack."

She doesn't sound happy. "What do you want?"

"Maddie just please listen to me. If you don't, you may never will."

"Fine."

I try to shift myself so I'm closer to the phone but the pain that strikes through my body unables me to.

"I-" I stop and groan out in pain. My chest hurts when I talk and I have to keep this short. "The drugs weren't mine." I take a deep breath to calm down the pain. It doesn't work though. "I love you too much to ever do that to you. Just do me a favour before I'm gone."

"Gone? Where are you Zack?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"You sound awful! I need to know where you are!"

"I love you Sweet Thang."

My phone then hangs up and turns off, signalling low battery. Perfect timing.

I rub my head where it hurts most and it feels damp. I cry out in pain from touching bare flesh. My fingers are covered in blood.

I whisper to myself. "I'm dying."

XXXX

I wake up in a bright room. Is this heaven?

I hear beeps and my vision clears. I'm in a hospital. What's going on? There's hospitals in heaven?

There's a whole bunch of bags and coats lying around the room. How many people have been in here?

Jared and Maddie walk in and Maddie's got her cheeks stained with tears and eyes red and puffy. Our eyes lock and she screams out in joy. "Oh my gosh! Zack!" She runs up to me and captures me into a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah." I laugh but I get stopped from the pain in my chest.

She stares down at me and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "This is the last place I ever wanted you to be in."

I glare at Jared and he studies me with a straight face.

"Zack, you're going to be okay." She carrasses my arm. "I promise."

She looks at the IV bag that's connected to my arm. "I'll be right back."

Wonderful. Now it's me and Jared alone. Time to rub this in his face.

"Are you happy?" I ask him. "Or did you wish that I would've been dead?"

He doesn't comment on what I've just said but starts his own conversation. "Maddie's the one that found you."

I knew it.

"You know what? You don't even deserve to be here." I spit. "You're the one who put me in here."

"Zack-" He starts but I cut him off. "Did you think that killing me would solve your problems? Did you?" I demand to know. "Maddie's the smartest girl I've ever met and she will find out and have you killed."

He looks a little uneasy but says nothing.

"Sorry. Your IV bag is getting a little empty." Maddie says and sits on the edge of my bed. She takes a deep breath and plays with my bangs. "I was so scared." She sniffs and wipes underneath her eye. "I thought I lost you."

Listening to Maddie cry, is bringing tears to my eyes. "Maddie please don't cry. I'll be fine." I give her a smile and she smiles a little. "I hope so. I'm so sorry for being rude to you."

"What do you mean?" I wonder and she frowns. "The drugs."

"You mean you don't believe they were mine?" I ask with amazement. She chuckles only a little. "Of course not. It took me a minute but I figured it out."

I laugh evily on the inside when I see Jared look nervous.

"You wouldn't have drugged me." She gives me a smile. "We're been friends for six years. I know you aren't that kind of person. Maybe they were on the couch and you spilt them or something."

Facepalm.

"Yeah." I say. At least she doesn't think the drugs were mine anymore. Thank goodness. I still want Maddie to know that it was in fact Jared who did this to me. He needs to be punished.

Suddenly a nurse comes in. "I'm sorry you two but your visiting time is over."

"Okay." Maddie gives me a smile. "I'm glad you're okay Zack." She grabs my hand and tightly squeezes it. "Get better for me alright? I'll be here tomorrow."

"C'mon Mads." Jared tugs on her sleeve.

"Alright Mr. Impatient." She rolls her eyes and they both leave. Cody comes in next and runs up to my bed. He looks horrified. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! What happened!"

"Jared is what happened." I roll my eyes and he looks at me completely uptight. "What did he do?"

"I went out for a walk and accidently overheard Jared and Owen's plans about drugging Maddie so they beat me up and left me in the alley. I phoned Maddie to tell her that I loved her, just incase I passed. After that I blacked out but apparently to Jared she found me and now I'm here." I tell him and he hugs me tightly with tears waiting to escape. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah so am I."

"I'm allerting the police to press charges." He says, just like a mother would.

"You can't. We don't have proof. Unless we get Jared to cave." I tell him and he frowns. "So he's just going to get away with this?"

"I suppose so."

"Well he can't!" He exclaims. "If you saw yourself right now you'd be horrified! You've got two black eyes, a busted lip, your whole lower half of your body is wrapped in gauzes and your head has a fresh deep cut! He can't do that to you and get away with it!"

I sigh and just by doing that, it hurts a little. "But what else can we do? We don't have proof."

"Does Maddie know who did this to you?"

"No. She has no idea. The only good thing is that she doesn't believe that those drugs were mine." Cody frowns. "I'm sorry for blaming you for that."

I give him a smile. "It's alright. Jared made it seem believeable."

Cody shakes his head. "It was him eh."

"Yup. I saw Owen hand him the same bag."

Cody tilts his head in confusion. "So what is their plan again?"

"Well Owen is making Jared drug Maddie for some reason. Then Owen wants some tape from Jared." I tell him and he snaps his fingers. "I know what Owen wants Jared to do."

"What?"

"He wants Jared to drug her and then have sex with her and film it."

XXXX


	7. Getting out of there

"Is he awake Miss?"

"I'm sorry. No he isn't. But you're free to see him another time."

"But I need to see him now."

I open my eyes and see Maddie argueing with a nurse. Just like I expected, Jared is with her.

Maddie turns around and sees me awake. "He's awake now!" She runs over to me and pulls up a chair. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Yourself?"

"Fine." She studies my whole body and shakes her head. "I'm gunna kill whoever did this to you."

Hehe Jared. You're screwed.

He looks uneasy again and hovers over Maddie. "Yeah he looks bad."

Maddie nudges him hard. "He doesn't look bad. He looks hurt."

She sighs and looks into my eyes. "I can't sleep knowing how rude I was to you. It probably caused you to get involved with these kinds of people."

I give her a comforting smile. "I promise Sweet Thang, this is not because of you. Not at all."

She giggles from the use of her nickname. "Alright."

She looks up at Jared. "Say something. You're like dead."

I laugh on the inside. He's too guilty to speak.

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. Something."

I smile sweetly at Maddie. "Could you let Jared and I speak alone for a minute?"

"Sure." She leaves the room and I smirk evily at Jared. "You do know that I can snip all trust you have with Maddie with one sentence?"

He glares at me but says nothing.

"She'll find out man. She'll find out. She'll-"

"You know what? Just shut up!" He yells at me. I smirk again. "Why? Afraid of me?"

"I wish you died." He says to me. "I wish you would have just rotted on the street. But you know what? When you get out of this hospital, you'll be dead." He points a finger in my face. "I swear it."

I roll my eyes, not paying any attention to his threat.

"And if you ever tell Maddie anything, I will come to where you stand and shoot you right in the head." He says to me and I ignore that as well.

"Alright buddy. Now take care." I say and he scowls and walks out the door.

_A few days later..._

Well I'm healing back up quite nicely. My black eyes are just about gone and my head wound is almost scabbed over. I'm going to have to walk with crutches until my back can fix itself though.

Maddie's visited me at least once everyday. Usually more then that though. Jared has only been with her twice and the other times, she's been alone.

Cody's visited me everyday too and I've been filling him in with what Jared has been telling me. I made him swear not to tell Maddie any of it. I'd rather not get shot in the head. Not until I'm ready with cops behind me.

Vince came in as well to my surprise. He told me that he was sorry for blaming me for having the drugs. I smiled at him and was counting my lucky stars. Now nobody believes that I drugged Maddie. Score! Now that rumor can disappear.

A nurse comes in. "You have two visitors."

Maddie and Jared both walk in. Maddie's got something in her hands. She hands it to me and smiles. "Look what I've got."

I slowly lift it up with my hands. It's that chocolate, peanut butter, and caramel chocolate bar that has that really long name that I can't pronounce!

"Hey thanks Maddie." I grin and her and place it down by my side. "Where'd you get it?"

"Some store had it. I saw it and remembered how much you loved that thing back at the Tipton." She giggles. "I bet you spent over two hundred dollars on it each year."

"That's not the only reason why I went to the candy counter everyday." I smirk as I watch her roll her eyes. "You wish."

Jared whispers something into Maddie's ear and she gasps. "I am not flirting."

I give him a dirty look. Clearly he can't stand Maddie visiting me everyday.

She turns to me. "Why don't you try sitting up and swing your legs over the side of the bed?"

"I guess." I slowly sit up but am forced to stop. My back is burning.

Maddie looks at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I breathe. I manage to swing my legs over the side of the bed but I can't stand up on them.

"Do you think you can walk?" She asks.

"Maybe. If I had the crutches." I tell her and she nods. "Alright. Well I guess we'll be going."

She gives me one last smile. "Keep healing for me."

I watch Maddie as they leave and wonder. She's acting sort of weird. Almost like she can't stand to be away from me...

I try to shake it off. It's only because I'm in the hospital. There's no way she likes me like I like her.

"You're free to go today. Just as a test run."

The nurse helps stand me up with two crutches. I wobble all over the place. Using crutches is kinda hard. Kudos to those that can use them successfully.

"Walk around the room for me." She says and I do so but rather slowly. She writes down something on her clipboard. "You'll have to have someone to help you travel."

I smile and know exactly who.

I take a deep breath of the outside air. It feels so great to be free. To smell things instead of old people. Maddie laughs at me. "Happy to be out of there?"

"Definitely."

She frowns a little. "Do you have any idea of who did this to you? Or do you not remember?"

My brain starts swirling around for a good answer. I can't tell Maddie who it really was but I don't want to lie either.

"I don't know. It was too dark for me to see." I tell her and she nods but looks like she's thinking about something. "Well if you have any sort of memory, tell me, so we can press charges. There's no way someone who did this sort of damage is getting away with it."

I sigh to myself but pretend to pay attention.

We enter the university and Maddie helps me through the doorway. "So, who's room are you going to stay in?"

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well didn't the nurse say you needed someone to take care of you?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Do you want to stay in my room then?" She asks and a smile makes it onto my face. "Sure."

"Great. Come on then."

It takes forever to make it to the elevator and while we did, I got a ton of stares.

I feel really bad for making Maddie walk so slow but she doesn't seem to care. An excited feeling grows in the pit of my stomach as Maddie opens her door and leads me inside. A whole bunch of days spent with my Sweet Thang! This should be great!


End file.
